


The Idea that Changed Everything

by NAOA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Worry, remus worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA
Summary: The night James came up with the idea that they become Animagus. One-shot
Kudos: 22





	The Idea that Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Harry Potter fic I think, written back in 2012. I cleaned it up a little and straightened out some of the dialogue. Thanks for reading!

James came skidding to a halt in the common room. "Hey!" He yelled. "I got it! I got it!"

Sirius's head popped up. "Got what?" He asked. "VD?"

"No you moron the answer to Remus' problem!" Next to Sirius Remus looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Look," James continued, undisturbed. "I figured out that he's only dangerous to humans!" 

Sirius applauded. "Well done. Now that we know that, everything is settled. We transfigure Peter into a flobberworm and Remus will never be lonely again."

Peter made a noise of objection but James ignored them both. "No, listen will you? Jeez, look he's only dangerous to humans so the obvious answer is that we have to stop being human."

Sirius frowned. "Oh yeah, cause that's so easy." His mind was still on the flobberworm idea.

"Yeah it is. Think about it, who do we know who can turn onto an animal?"

"What, you mean like McGongall?"

"YES! Exactly like her!

Peter still looked confused but Sirius seemed to get it. His face broke into a wide grin. "Oh, I see where this is going! Animagus! James, that's brilliant!" His eyes light up. "Absolutely genius, why didn't I think of it?"

Remus cleared his throat. "May I remind you that that is some of the most difficult magic in the world and you three are only third years in school?"

"Shove off!" James yelled."We're doing this for you!"

"I'm flattered, really but this is ridiculous."

James pulled a book from his bag."Look, I convinced McGonnigal I wanted to do some advanced Transfiguration and she wrote me a pass to get this from the restricted section." He flipped to a chapter entitled: Human Transfiguration. "Look, it's all here. Instructions, steps and everything!"

Sirius swept up behind him and began reading over his shoulder. He brushed the hair he had started to let grow out of his eyes to get a better look and Made a noise of satisfaction. "This is happening." He said. "This is perfect. Absolutely perfect." He took a moment to study a detailed drawling that explained how to transform into a toad. "Perfect but I'm not turning into a toad. Peter, that can be you."

Peter was about to make a noise of objection but was cut off.

"What are you four up to?" A voice behind them snipped. James and Sirius looked back.

James turned red. "Evans!" He said, obviously pleased to have gained her attention. "Evening, Evans. Not up to anything, just doing a bit of last minute studying. You know how it is, gotta keep my grades up."

She pressed her lips. "I'm sure." She glanced over the book. "That's not our text book. Where'd you get that?"

James stared happily at her. " Library, where else."

Sirius nodded and Peter bobbed his head.

"Well, it's good to see you finally taking work seriously." She eyed them suspiciously. " Just don't cause any trouble or go bothering anyone."

"Will do, Evans. Wouldn't dream of causing you any trouble." James said, still looking dazed. She took off and he watched her happily.

As soon as she was gone Sirius broke into laughter. "What the hell?" He asked. "Gotta keep up my grades! Wouldn't dream of causing you any trouble." He slapped his knee. "You're pathetic!"

James ran a hand through his hair. "Aw, shut up." He turned back to the book. "Anyway, we need to be careful that no one finds out what we're up to or we'll be in a lot of trouble. This is actually illegal so no one can find out. Got it?" He looked at Peter in particular.

Sirius rocked on the balls of his feet looking excited. "Got it. Group secret." He looked at Remus who did not seem happy. "Oh, what now?"

Remus bit his lip. "Well, it's not that I don't appreciate this, you guys. It's just that this is awful dangerous and like you said, James: illegal. I don't want you to get in any trouble because of me." He really did look concerned.

James stretched. "Don't kid yourself. We don't need you to get in trouble. We do plenty of that by ourselves." He looked at Sirius and Peter. "I know you're in Sirius, but what about you Peter?"

Peter bounced excitedly. "Of coarse. Only. . . I'm not so good at transfiguration. You guys will have to help me." He looked at all their faces, waiting to see if he would be made fun of but instead the others let it slide.

James grinned. "Will do. Looks like that's it, Remus. You're just going to have to learn to deal with us because now we're gonna be with you."

Remus shook his head, thinking to himself that maybe they would forget about it and the whole matter would be dropped. Instead James and Sirius poured over the book as though it was their life line. He sighed.

"What kinda animals do you think we'll be?" Peter asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Says it depends on the individual. You'll probably bee a flobberworm or an ant."

He huffed. "Yeah and you'll be a flea!"

James laughed. "You guys are lame." He was gazing starry eyed at the book with the kind of light in his eyes that only mischief could bring.

Remus looked from him to Sirius and sighed. He had a strong feeling that this was not one of those things that they would forget about.

Later when they lay awake in bed Sirius looked over at Remus and frowned. His friend had been very quiet ever since James had come up with the plan. He could see Remus staring out the window at the dark sky, he looked troubled. "Hey," He whispered. "You know we aren't doing this just to screw around. We actually want to help you. It's not cause we're selfish and wanna run around outside with you. We really do wanna help."

Remus nodded. "I know it's just. . . it's so dangerous and. . . and even if no one get's hurt you could get expelled. We could all get expelled just for trying and it's illegal. You could get in trouble with the law too."

"Yeah but I think it's worth it. And anyway, think of all the fun we could have. We could do stuff and no one would know it was us."

Remus laughed softly. "Some how I think you're more interested in getting away with causing trouble."

Sirius shook his head, his hair messing up. "Nah, that's only the tip of it. We all really worry about you."

Remus lay back and sighed. "Well, thanks guys." He still wasn't happy be realized there was nothing he could do to dissuade them. "Thanks a lot."

Around the room James and Peter echoed with 'welcomes' and several other people told them to shut up.

They laughed and there was a heartfelt pause that in the morning none of them would admit to and then Sirius yawned and Remus told him to call it a night. They turned in, closing their hangings and pulling the covers up.

And all four of them went to sleep with smiles.

The End


End file.
